winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tome of Nature
The Tome of Nature is a magical item introduced in Season 7. Overview The Tome of Nature is an ancient book specializing in Fairy Animals. It contains the secrets of every kind of Fairy Animal and a map of the Alfea Underfloors. Appearance The Tome of Nature is a dark blue book with yellow pages. The cover contains golden buttons, yellow decorative lines, and further in the center there is golden line detailing around a light blue shape containing various dark blue shapes, all surrounding a yellow, gold-outlined bird-like creature. Pre-Series The fairies of Alfea based their studies around the tome and followed the aspect of bonding with Fairy Animals as part of the school curriculum. Series Season 7 In "Young Fairies Grow Up," Mavilla thanks the Winx and Roxy for their intervention in the Fairy Animals' exhibition, and asks them if they are from another school. The Winx are hesitant to reply so as to not let Mavilla know they are from Alfea of the future, but Roxy proudly answers by saying they are from a place where all Fairy Animals live free in their natural habitat, insinuating Mavilla's teachings are immoral. Mavilla rebukes her saying that their program is based on the Tome of Nature, a book that contains all there is to know about Fairy Animals. In "Butterflix," Faragonda confides in Kalshara about how she let everyone down by losing her Digmole, and implies that Mavilla would know what to do because of the Tome of Nature. Kalshara congratulates Faragonda on her "brilliant idea" of borrowing Mavilla's book, as it contains the secrets of every kind of Fairy Animal and could help Faragonda win back everyone’s respect. Intrigued by Kalshara's proposal, Faragonda enters Mavilla's empty office and steals the book. Meanwhile, in their dorm, Kalshara communicates with her brother, Brafilius, about how the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals will soon be theirs if Faragonda does not chicken out of stealing the book. Just then, Faragonda enters with the book, much to her own surprise, and is eager to learn how to fix her mistakes. She opens the book to find a sketch of the Valley of Fruit, where Kalshara suggests she can find Digmoles. Faragonda gets up to leave and remembers she must return the book, but Kalshara quickly snatches it and tells Faragonda that she will do it for her, and that she can trust her. After Faragonda leaves, Kalshara opens the book to a map of the Alfea Underfloors and rips it out of the book. Later, as she walks through the underfloors with the page in hand, she recants to herself that the first step toward gaining the Ultimate Power is to find a natural source of Wild Magic. She arrives at the door to the Hall of Fairy Animals, and after opening the door with an incantation from the page, she enters it and absorbs the Wild Magic source. Later, after chaos ensues in the quad because of Kalshara's Wild Magic absorption, Mavilla visits Faragonda and the Winx and asks the former why she found the Tome of Nature on the desk in her dorm. Faragonda apologizes, saying that she borrowed the book without asking, but Kalshara promised to return it. As Mavilla condescendingly asks if the blame lies on Kalshara, a transformed Kalshara flies through the sky, which is noted by Roxy. Bloom reasons with Mavilla that it cannot be a coincidence that Kalshara is flying away after reading her book, especially during all the chaos. Understanding Bloom, Mavilla asks Faragonda, and by association, the Winx, to come with her to restore order to the Fairy Animal world, and Faragonda suggests going to the Valley of Fruit in order to find Digmoles. Later, the book can be seen with Mavilla during her time in the valley. Gallery Tome of Nature.jpg Tome of nature.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h50m37s188.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h50m47s39.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h50m58s144.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h51m07s242.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h51m26s174.png vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h51m39s44.png Underfloor.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h57m51s184.png vlcsnap-2015-08-06-23h51m59s234.png Valley of Fruit 3.png Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Items Category:Winx Club Category:In-Universe Books Category:Kalshara